


Heart beats and high scores

by caffeinebunny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1980's Slang, 80's Fic, Comic Artist Renjun, Homophobia, Kickboxer Jaemin, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Minor Violence, Retro, Side! MarkHyuck, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, arcade games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinebunny/pseuds/caffeinebunny
Summary: Getting tired of his eat-work-sleep lifestyle, Renjun tries to change his usual routine in the city, by exploring the lively 80's nightlife. As he found his new obsession with arcade games, he finds himself in the company of a mysterious guy named Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 21





	Heart beats and high scores

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been on my list months ago. Been wanting to write a long Retro RenMin fic for a long time. This is my first fic, so I do hope you enjoy!

When Renjun was a kid, he dreamt about living his best life, as a renowned artist, living with his parents, until they’re old. He never wanted to leave them alone, never even thought about having a family of his own. Never one to even think about living without them.

He was once a joyful kid, with brown hair, a cute face, would always want to draw every single hour of the day. It was his “passion” as little Renjun says it. Stepping upon a small, blue, wooden stool, just to try and draw something, or anything, on a paper attached to the makeshift easel his dad made for his seventh birthday. Little Renjun spent most of his hours drawing, excitedly showing them to his parents after a day’s work. He never failed to make them smile, regardless of what the drawing looks like. Renjun didn’t know what happened afterwards. How his life turned out. How his dreams led him to this.

Renjun sat quietly in his dimly lit living room, sitting in front of his desk. The only light source came from the small table lamp in front of him, illuminating his face, his coffee, and a bunch of his papers. The radio in the background kept playing slow rock music his dad used to sing along to during the weekends when he was home. It gave him the tingles as he looked in front of him. The window on his apartment shows the view of the other buildings around the city. It was 10pm, but he could still see some open lights in the apartments across the street.

The breeze was not too cold, so he settled wearing a simple white shirt, and a checkered pair of pajamas as he sat comfortably on his office chair. The sky is cloudy, but he can see the lights of those big spotlights they open up in the front of the theater, bouncing on the dark purple clouds. Renjun wonders what movie they’re showing there. The last time he watched a movie was 3 years ago, when “Ghostbusters” was released. He didn’t regret it. He watched it with Jeno, that’s probably why he enjoyed it.  
Tennon City at night seems too busy. Car horns can still be heard from a distance. Even occasional loud voices of young people, probably with rad clothing, roaming the streets, trying to live their lives. Living their city life. Such a shame, he wasn’t like that. 

Renjun looked towards his hands, and noticed that he was unconsciously stabbing his eraser with his newly sharpened pencil. He stopped as he released a sigh. It was the third eraser this week. He let his pencil role towards the side of his desk as he stared into his half done work. He trailed his eyes on the paper—clean inked drawings at the top, slowly fading to messy pencil strokes at the bottom. He knew he wouldn't be able to finish his comics tonight. The week just started, he needs to finish 5 scenes before the weekend, and present it to his boss. Hopefully, if it gets in, it’ll be printed on the local newspaper issues for next week. “Hopefully” as he grits his teeth, since his boss, Doyoung can be a headache sometimes.

A knock made its way on his front door. He stops the radio to hear the knock more clearly just to make sure that it was not his sleepy brain making sounds of its own. But a string of knocks followed, so he stumbled out of his chair, and tried his best to wear his slippers. Renjun swiftly walked towards the foyer. 

"Who could it be at this hour?" he annoyedly muttered to himself. He practiced his frown, just to show this "visitor" that they're bothering him.

As he opened the door with his fully practiced frown, it went away as fast as he did it. His eyes went wide. The boy was wearing a white graphic t-shirt, with a very familiar green varsity jacket with a W stitched on the left side. He looks at Renjun with visible disappointment through the creases of his forehead.

"Hyuck?" surprise laced onto his voice. 

"You grody little shit! You haven't written me a letter for 2 months!" he shouted. The fake anger washed quickly as the smile he was suppressing since earlier successfully painted his mouth. "Come give me a hug, dweeb." 

Renjun happily jumped into his arms, and rested his chin on the boy's shoulders. They tightly embraced each other. 

"I missed you so much!" Renjun squealed on Hyuck's ear. 

"Ouch! You're as loud as ever! Stop being cheesy too!" Hyuck squealed back. 

They caught their selves giggling a little too much, so they decided to release each other. Renjun invited his bestfriend in his apartment, made him sit on his blue couch, as he made his way to the kitchen to get Hyuck a drink. The luggage beside the boy didn't go unnoticed. It made him more excited actually, just the thought that his bestfriend will stay with him for a week? A month? He still doesn't know. But it was enough to give him the tingles. 

"Nice house you got here. Living in the city really makes everything gnarly." Hyuck says as he was busy looking at the old newspapers under the coffee table. 

"I can't say that for sure." he smiled sadly. "Coffee or tea?" 

“Do you have apple juice?" 

The side of his lips turned upwards just with the thought that his bestfriend is still the same even after a year of not seeing each other. "I knew you'd say that." He continued preparing Hyuck's snacks and his drink. 

Hyuck asked as excitedly as he could. "So how's the city life?" With a smile, Hyuck looked towards the older who was busy preparing something in the kitchen.

Renjun stopped in his tracks. 

City life. 

How is city life? 

It was just a year ago when he decided to move into the city, to try and pursue his dreams. But the boy doesn’t understand why it feels like it was so long, and he’s been living most of his life, surrounded by thousands of people holding their cup of coffee in the morning, waiting for the traffic lights for them to cross the smoke filled streets, and at night, savouring the small amount of light on the top of his desk, trying not to pull out his hair as he attempts to finish his drawings until 2AM. But that was his life, he can’t really say that that’s how city life works, because deep inside, he knew that it was far from the flashy city life Hyuck wants to know. 

It took him awhile to think about what life in Tennon City really is. Was it the nightlife? Was it the alcohol after a busy day at work? Was it the long lines in the movie theater? Was it the hookups his co-junior assistants at work would always chat about at the office pantry? Secret kisses in a dark alley? Falling in love? He doesn’t know for sure.

His eyes met the sparkling orbs of the brown haired boy sitting on his newly bought couch, as he chuckles out his answer. “I don’t really know.” 

Renjun tried to smile in order to mask his embarrassment of how he led his life on his own, drowning in a never-ending loop of the same events, day after day after day.

Hyuck puts the newspaper down onto his lap to see his friend more clearly. “What do you mean you don’t know?” he said in between chuckles of slight disbelief.

Renjun’s fingers reached his nape as he shyly opened up to his bestfriend. “I’ve been busy with work, and yeah, maybe that’s why I don’t really know much about the city nor experienced anything flashy about it like I first thought when I was still in our town.”

“Don’t tell me you spent most of your time locked away in your apartment, vegging out and drawing those...” he managed to point his fingers to the paper on top of Renjun’s desk. “Those… I don’t know what that is. But did you?”

Renjun picked up the tray of snacks and the glass of apple juice as he went straight to the living room, a sad smile etched on his lips. He puts down the tray on top of his glass coffee table. The eyes of his friend trailing every move he makes. Hyuck’s smile was all gone, it was replaced by a sad pout on his lips.

“You poor little thing!” Hyuck hopped on his feet and encased his small friend, again with a tight embrace. He moved his head away slightly, arms still around his friend’s shoulders. “Look at you! You look like a lost soul, you didn’t look like this back in Waymore.”

Hyuck shaked his head profusely and said with full conviction. “Okay, tomorrow night, you, me, we’ll be exploring Tennon City’s nightlife, let’s go to clubs, or those, what-do-you-call-them?” he slightly paused, earning a giggle from the older. ”Arcades or whatever. We can invite Jeno if you want to.” 

The name made Renjun stiff, almost as suddenly as it slipped through his friend’s lips. 

“Jeno’s here.” he doesn’t care how dumb he sounds. It wasn’t even a question, it was a statement, not to Hyuck, but to himself. Making him realize that yes, the guy is here in the same city as he was. He forgot how the aforementioned black haired boy said he was going to live in the city as well in the near future, and after waiting for so long, the future was now. It gave a weird feeling in his gut. Something he slightly doesn't want to face. 

Hyuck released the smaller, and walked a couple steps back. “Yeah. He actually just dropped me off here to see you. He went straight to our shared apartment, a couple streets away from here.”

The smaller one tried to hide the disappointment in his face as he tried to decipher why Jeno didn’t even drop by to say hello. It’s been a year. No letters sent back to him after months of trying to communicate with that specific black haired boy. Nothing of some sort. He digs his mind for answers he couldn’t seem to find. “Is he avoiding me?” he thought to himself, as his mind drifts away. Remembering the moments he wrote a letter to Hyuck talking about how he hated how Jeno has been treating him during the first few months he’s been in Tennon. He was snapped back to reality when the boy in front of him started to speak again.

”Chill, just chill for a moment."

"Look, I’m sorry for mentioning him.” sincerity reeks on the taller’s voice. “But, maybe you just need to talk to each other. That dipstick has his reasons too, you know.”

“I’ve been trying to talk to him, Hyuck, but everytime I try, it feels like he’s just getting more and more distant to me. He never responded to any of my letters. Now, why didn’t he even drop by to see me at least?”voice laced with sadness, the smaller’s shoulders dropped. “I get tired too you know.”

Hyuck, obviously regretting his decision to talk about the black haired boy muttered “Okay, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault Hyuckie.” Renjun’s hand reached the other’s shoulder. “Let’s forget about him and talk about the real topic here. You’re living here in Tennon as well?” he tried to fill his voice with as much excitement as he could, just to change the mood.

“Yes! Renjun! I am so stoked we’ll be seeing each other more often! I might be living in another apartment, but this little gnarly friend of yours will be here most of the time so make sure to give me a spare key.” winking towards his friend.

“Ugh! I need to ralph.” as he jokingly made puking sounds. 

They spent an hour, talking and updating each other about their lives. Renjun asked a lot of questions about Waymore, and what was happening to his beloved small town. He learned that Hyuck’s Uncle, Taeil, is the new Mayor of the town, and made a lot of positive changes around the area. The treehouse beside their house fell down after a strong storm last month. It was there as long as he remembered, just knowing the fact that once he comes back home, and sees nothing on top of the old tree, made him emotional. He secretly hopes that he went home to see it one last time before it fell. 

When the clock striked 12MN, Hyuck decided that it was time for him to leave. 

“I thought you were going to sleep here because of the luggage.” he said, eyeing the maroon luggage beside his friend.

It seems like Hyuck forgot about it so he took it in front of him. “Oh this!” he slightly pushed it to Renjun. “Your mom, Mrs. Huang, wanted me to give this to you. I actually don’t know what’s inside it. She just said that you’ll need it for sure.”

Confused, he accepted the luggage. Surprisingly, he doesn’t feel the need to open it yet, nor was he curious what’s inside of it. He thought that maybe it was because he was tired already because of a long day.

“Well, I think I really need to go now.” Hyuck said as he stood up from the couch, tapping his lap to remove crumbs from the biscuits he’s been munching earlier. “My roommate, you-know-who, will kill me for not helping him unpack things.”

Renjun genuinely laughed at it, silently thanking his best friend for the effort of censoring Jeno’s name. He led Hyuck to the front door as they exchanged one last hug, and muttered their goodbyes.

Hyuck was about to walk away but he sharply turned around again, “Don’t forget about tomorrow night! You can’t say no!” he shouted.

“Shhh! My neighbors are already sleeping.” Renjun whisper-shouted at his friend who just laughed at him. 

When Hyuck was already gone, he went back inside and stopped in front of his desk, eyeing his unfinished drawings. He doesn’t feel like staying up to finish it so he arranged his things and closed his lamp. As he started walking to his room, his eyes were drawn to the maroon luggage beside his couch, but he decided that he’ll open it next time. For now, he needs to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

Renjun woke up to Cindy Lauper’s hit song, blaring on his alarm clock radio. As he slowly opens his eyes and settles them on the red numbers his alarm was displaying.

6:00AM

A little later than what he usually sets his alarm to, but still early enough for him to go to work. He lazily tapped the button on the alarm, stopping Lauper’s voice right before the chorus. Laying on his dark blue sheets, he basked for seconds on the small strip of sunlight going through the gap of his sugar cookie colored curtains that his mom picked for him. 

“Another day’s work.” he said, trying to motivate himself. 

Soon as he got out his checkered comforter, he went to his bathroom to get ready.

He settled on wearing a grey pullover on top of his light blue dress shirt. Made sure to wear his glasses, something he cannot not wear outside, even though he doesn’t really need it in terms of his eyesight.

When he got out of his room, he walked steadily towards his desk to pack his things inside his satchel. But the maroon luggage from last night caught his eyes again. He tried to feel if he wanted to open it now, but no, still not excited, nor curious about its contents. So he focused again on packing his things. 

A big sigh was released when his hands reached his horrifying eraser. He knows he can’t use it any longer since it’ll just make a mess. So he tossed it into the trash can beside his desk, opened his drawer to get the only remaining clean one, then packed it inside his bag. He walked towards the foyer while silently reminding himself to buy a new stock of erasers.

He took the keys hung behind his door and went out of his house. 

“Good Morning Renjun.” the voice of an old lady echoed the hallway of their floor while he was locking the door to his apartment.

He quickly turned to face the lady who looked like she just came back from an early morning stroll. “Oh hello there Mrs. Park. What an early time to have a walk.”

The lady laughs heartily. “Oh no no. I just dropped a letter for an old friend on the mailbox. Was a little too excited. I even stayed up until midnight to finish writing it.”

“They must be special.” Renjun smiles at the old lady as he pockets his keys. 

“Oh they are.” It was weird to see the old lady dreamily looking into blank space, but Renjun doesn’t know why his heart warms by the sight of it. 

“It seems like you also got someone special last night. Was he your...” 

The brown haired boy was confused as to what the old lady was referring to, his grip onto his satchel slightly tightened due to being shy. “I’m sorry Mrs. Park, I wasn’t able to catch that. Can you repeat it again?”

The lady again, laughed, hands hovering her chest. “I’m sorry, I thought you had a guest last night. I heard some voices in the hallway at around 10PM, and recognized yours. I figured you had someone special visit you.” 

Renjun concluded that the lady was referring to Hyuck, his best friend, nonetheless, the assumption that he had someone special the night before still made him blush.  
“Oh no Mrs. Park. You got it all wrong.” the younger said waving his hands. “He’s my bestfriend from my hometown. Just dropped by to visit me after a year, that explains the shouting. I’m sorry for disturbing your night for being too loud.”

“Don’t be silly! I’d be like that too if I saw my bestfriend again after all these years. I’m sorry for assuming that he's your boyfriend.” sincerity dripped with the words escaping from her lips. Still, it doesn't stop Renjun from thinking how straightforward old people can be. “Go on now dear, don’t want to be the reason for you getting late.” Mrs. Park said with upturned lips.

Renjun returns the bright smile. “Thank you Mrs. Park. Have a great day.”

As he got out of his apartment building, he continued walking on the sidewalk. The streets were starting to get filled by people wearing their work clothes, clutching their briefcases onto their sides, hoping to get a cab in this area of the city. Amongst the sea of people, the old man on the corner of their block, selling newspapers and cigarettes, like usual, grinned at him, wherein which he returned with a nod and a smile. 

The streets of Tennon are busy. The cars filled the roads with their loud horns, and dark smoke, traffic jam not getting any better by the day. Kids running at the sidewalk, hurrying to catch the school bus on the bus stop. Teenagers, rapidly riding their bikes, not caring about the people they might run over. But as usual, Renjun doesn’t care about any of that.

His feet led him to the building in between the streets of Sunrise and Moringer, the Bean Corner Cafe, his go-to coffeehouse. Renjun never really functioned fully without caffeine in his system. Even though he drinks coffee twice a day, he cannot really say that he’s a coffee addict or whatsoever, because his drink wouldn’t be complete without milk or cream taking up at least 70% of his cup. In addition to that, his boss also needs his daily dose of coffee, so as his assistant, he doesn’t forget to fetch a cup for him, otherwise, his day at work will be harder than usual.

It was quite unusual to see a lot of people outside the cafe, sitting around the cafe tables. It seems like the coffeehouse is starting to get its well-deserved popularity around the city. He pushes the door, making the chimes at the top of it to ring. The smell of coffee being brewed, and served, filled his senses, rapidly waking up every corner of his body. The cafe was home-y, yet flashy at the same time. With dark green, and brick walls surrounding the interior, partnered with large windows, showing the view of both the busy streets of Sunrise and Moringer. Golden pendant lights were scattered everywhere, lighting, and warming up every table, seat, and even the 3-piece couch suite in the middle, giving them their own moment to shine. Counters, seats, tables, and all these elements, on top of black and white checkered vinyl flooring. Renjun believes that more than the product they sell, the place itself can make customers fall in love with it, he can be the living proof.

So he went inside and met the eyes of the young boy behind the counter, looking at him as soon as he made his way in. Renjun smiled as the said boy waved at him. The coffeehouse cashier, Chenle, remembers him since he always drops by the cafe whenever he goes to work. Exchanging small chats and greetings when ordering, they grew to know each other after a year of meeting at the cafe.

There are currently 3 people, including Renjun, standing on the line. He looks at the counter, where a clock radio, playing Sublime Reggae Kings’, I wanna know what love is, was displayed. The clock, attached to it, showed 7:24AM in red. 

“No big deal.” Renjun whispered to himself since he knows that he’s still a little early for work. His workplace is also just four blocks away from the coffeehouse, so he really had no reason to worry.

Renjun waited a few more minutes until he was up next.

“Hi Mr. Renjun!” the boy in front of him beams as he readies his pen and notepad.

With a small smile he answered. “Hi Chenle. How many times do I have to tell you that you can just call me Hyung?”.

“I’m sorry, kinda got used to it.” Chenle answered, scratching his nape.

“How was your weekend?” Renjun asked.

“Good! I actually went home to my Mom, and just got back here in the city at 5AM. So I rushed to get here for my 6AM shift.” the boy exasperatedly ranted to the older.

Renjun nods his head while listening, his smile all gone. “Don’t overwork yourself Chenle. Make sure to get enough rest after your shift.”

“Yes of course.” the boy tried to give Renjun his best smile. “What can I get for you? The usual?”

Renjun puts his hands on top of the counter as he looks up at the blackboards where the available coffee orders were listed. “The usual large cold brew with extra ice for my boss. For me, I kinda want to change my order. Trying something new I guess?” 

“Well if you want to change, I can recommend our new one. Iced mocha latte, and of course we can add extra sweetened cream, like you always want.”  
Renjun smiled at the boy. “Sounds good to me. In medium please.”

“I gotcha.” Chenle answers as he writes the order down on his notepad and rips it off afterwards, sticking it on the wall beside the barista. “1 large cold brew with extra Ice and 1 medium new comer with additional sweetened cream.” The boy softly said to the barista, Jisung, a name Renjun knew after hearing it a few times while ordering during the past year.

“You can wait for your order on the side.” the young cashier said to him, which Renjun complied. 

“Next please.” 

“Hi good morning! What can I get you sir?”

Renjun silently watches Jisung as he makes his order. He wonders how Chenle and Jisung get along when they seem to be the polar opposites of each other.  
“I would like to have an Iced Americano, with 8 shots of espresso please.”

Renjun’s thoughts were stopped as he tried to analyze what he heard. Is that real? Someone drinks 8 shots of espresso normally on a daily basis and is still living until this day? Just imagining what it’ll look like, was already horrifying, what more to ingest it? It was a cursed drink for sure. He cannot stop himself from thinking about it. It was too funny and slightly unbelievable. “It was like you’re ordering a death wish.”

“Excuse me?” a deep raspy voice cuts through his thoughts. He began to hear everything around him again, people walking, and chatting inside the cafe, the clinks of cups against their saucers and teaspoons. But what made him more nervous was the nails, tapping the counter, waiting for him to turn around.

Renjun looks up at Chenle, who is staring right back at him, lips pursed. He knew for sure that he did something wrong. He looked towards the guy ordering a little while ago.  
He took a good look. The guy was tall, wearing a wine colored plaid shirt underneath a large denim jacket that perfectly fits his build. Hair with notable blonde highlights is brushed back, and styled with excessive amounts of hair gel, making it look shiny. His face looks young, probably around Renjun’s age too. Brown eyes that could melt a thousand people. Thin dry lips, that were as pink as azaleas. He cannot deny that the guy was attractive.

Renjun, pulled the last energy within his system and shakily spoke, “Did… Did I say that out loud?” 

The guy in front of him amusingly looked at him with a toothy grin. A grin showing his full white teeth and blinding smile. He rests one of his arms on top of the counter, where he supported his weight, turning his body towards Renjun to look at him clearly. 

“What do you think, pretty boy?” sending a wink on the smaller.

Renjun felt his cheeks flush at the comment. “I… I...” he tried his best to mutter a word, unlike earlier, he failed. His mind went blank, he felt his heartbeat race because of the increasing amount of embarrassment. 

What should he do? How can he save himself from this predicament? The last time he found himself in a similar situation was way back in middle school. Commenting about their nearly bald principal, not knowing that the said old man is literally behind him. He almost got a 2 hour detention, but was saved by a certain Lee Jeno. However, this time, it's different. He doesn’t have Jeno beside him to save him from being a laughing stock, nor will he just get hours of detention just for one comment. His reputation is on the line. Usually he doesn’t care much about these kinds of situations, ending it with a shrug, or an eyeroll. A part of his mind kept saying that it was because he wants to make his name clean in the cafe he visits daily so he doesn't need to bag his face every time he drops by. However, deep down inside, he knows that the reason was because he wants to have a good impression in front of a cute boy, who’s staring at him right now, or at least be normal, like everyone else. Knowing himself, he’ll probably deny it until his last eyebrow hair falls out.

“Here’s your order.” Jisung pushed the two cups to Renjun, catching the smaller’s attention.

“I gotta bounce!” He took both cups as fast as he could, and left the cafe as soon as possible. He was walking too fast until he reached the front of his workplace building. Catching his breath, he rests his back on the wall, holding both cups safely. As he looks at the cups, it dawns on him, that he forgot to pay for it. He looks back at the cafe, still filled with people. He knows he can’t go back there now because, one, he’ll be late for work, and two, he would just make a fool out of himself in front of that guy again. As much as possible he wants to avoid him at all costs. He’ll drop by after work and pay for it, he’s sure Chenle will understand. For now, he needs to get to the office.  
Renjun went in and rode the employee-filled elevator to reach the eleventh floor. As soon as he got out, he went straight to their office. A sigh of relief escaped from his lungs when he saw Doyoung’s table empty, so he placed the cup on his boss’ office table. He went back to his station right outside Doyoung’s office, and settled on his desk, going through his boss’ appointments for the day. But the embarrassing encounter in the cafe flooded his mind. He banged his head multiple times onto his desk, in an attempt to get a certain toothy grin, out of his thoughts.

“Good Morning Mr. Kim.” Renjun heard, between the noises of keyboards and loud typewriters, the voices of the employees greeting their superior. He stood up as fast as he could, to greet his boss.

He saw Doyoung, a few cubicles from him, walk filled with formality and intimidation, but you could still see the silent confidence in every stride of his legs. Renjun wonders if this is how he will look like if he ever becomes successful in the future. A strong, dignified man, whose every inch of his facade, reflects the success he achieved after years of working and chasing his dreams. Oh how he wishes he could be like him.

When Doyoung walked in front of him, Renjun snapped back to reality, and spoke “Good Morning Mr. Kim.”, moving his feet out of his station, trailing his boss, who was now walking towards his corner office.

“Good Morning.” Doyoung lifelessly answered. “Is my coffee ready?” 

“Yes sir. It’s on top of your desk.”

“Good.” Doyoung answered as they continued walking. 

He noticed the tiredness in his Boss’ voice, even hints of sadness, but decided he shouldn’t go beyond his boundaries as a junior assistant. He arranged his glasses, sitting on top of his nose, as he followed his boss.

They entered Doyoung’s private office. The room smells like a combination of cheap air freshener, the janitor probably sprayed early this morning, and the strong musk coming from Doyoung’s cologne. Beige walls, framing the room, with three small windows, decorated with white venetian blinds that end right above the low file cabinets. Two chairs were strategically placed in front of Doyoung’s desk, to welcome clients and stakeholders, and accommodate them for conversations and inquiries. On top of his desk is a big, chunky, machine, they called a computer monitor, placed together with its keyboard, and a bunch of folders on top of the table. The coffee cup Renjun prepared for his boss, silently sat beside the folders, waiting for someone to drink it. It wasn’t Renjun’s first time to enter this office, but he always enjoys the view and the ambience, especially the feeling of the blue carpet, rubbing on the soles of his shoes.

“Any updates about Mr. Suh’s appointment?” he asked as he took off his coat, and hung it on the rack.

“He agreed with the rescheduling at 1PM later today.”

The man let out a small “Hmm-mm.” as he sat on his red leather chair, reaching his cup of coffee to drink on it. He stopped shortly while drinking it, and smiled, then he looked at the paperwork on the top of his desk, taking one folder out of the bunch.

Not even sparing a glance on his Junior assistant, he continues “How is it going, with the scenes I’ve been asking you to finish before the weekend?” 

“I’m working on it sir.” Renjun answers as he pinches his fingers behind his back. He’s still far from finished, he knows that. He has at least 2 scenes with it’s sketches finished, inking, on the other hand, will be another struggle for him. This is in addition to how fast he gets distracted by the sounds of the busy night, where he would eventually end up with nothing but a horribly murdered eraser. He’ll be working his ass off the next few days to finish those strips before the deadline.

Doyoung nods, as he takes off his gaze on the papers, and slowly looks up to Renjun. His eyes went wide.

“What happened to your forehead? It’s red.” voice, still lifeless, but with a light hint of concern. He slightly pointed his fingers towards the younger.  
Oh no. Renjun thought. This was the result of banging his head on the table. Can this day be any worse?

The young assistant covered his forehead as fast as he could. “No..nothing sir. It’s nothing.” Trying to clear his mind of a specific tall boy, wearing a denim jacket, who might, or might not be the cause of all these.

His boss lets out a chuckle, something that he rarely hears, even being his assistant for almost a year now.  
“Okay, if you say so. You can go back to your table.”

“Yes, sir.” He quickly turned around and started walking towards his desk.

“Mr. Huang, I almost forgot.”

Renjun stopped on his tracks, still not facing his boss.

“Though I highly appreciate you taking an initiative to change my style. But can I get my usual coffee next time?”

As the words of his boss slowly sinks inside his brain, the large cup, standing on top of his desk, caught his eye. From that he knew that he gave his boss the Iced Mocha Latte, which was supposed to be his drink. He frustratedly pinched his fingers, before turning around. He saw his boss already busy checking paperworks.

“Yes, sir. I’ll take note of that.” 

Doyoung didn’t say anything, except for a nod, signalling Renjun to go back to his station. Once the boy reaches his area, he plops down onto his chair and rests his head on top of his desk.

“This will be a long day.” he whispered to himself.

____________________________________________________________________________

“What do you mean he paid for it?” Renjun asked Chenle in between gritted teeth. Trying his best not to sound as frustrated as he feels.

Chenle continues wiping the tables, not looking at the older, “Hyung, what do I need to explain from that? He already paid for it, so you don't have to worry about it.”  
The cafe is usually open for 24 hours, but according to Chenle, the owner’s wife got sick this morning, he asked the boys to close the cafe early today, as well as for the following days this week. That’s why Chenle is onto his closing duties at the moment.

Renjun groans as he hurriedly takes out his wallet. This was the opposite of what he actually wanted to happen. He’s trying so hard to avoid the mysterious guy and forget that embarrassing situation ever happened, but it looks like the universe doesn’t want him to live a normal life, free from conundrums. 

He takes out a couple of bucks and gives it to the boy in front of him. “Here. Take this, and give him back his money when he comes.”

Chenle puts down the cleaning towel on top of the table and looks at Renjun. “Hyung… You know I can’t do that. I can’t just take out money from the cash register and give it to him.”

“Then give this money to him when he comes back.”

“Why don’t you do it Hyung?” his smile full of mischief. “You are fully capable of giving that to him.”

Renjun stops, he wasn’t expecting that. He hasn't even thought of it. 

“I...” yet again, the same word like this morning, came out of his mouth.

“That “I...” sounds familiar.” Chenle answered, trying to stop himself from laughing as he remembered the encounter earlier, where the same word, or should he say, letter, was the only thing the older could say in front of the tall guy.

“It’s not funny!” stomping his feet like a child, which made Chenle laugh harder.

“I can’t do it. And besides, I don’t even know when he’ll come back here.”

“He’s a regular.” Both Chenle and Renjun looked at the source of that voice. It came from the boy behind the counter, busily wiping his station.

“What do you mean Jisung?” Chenle asked.

Jisung momentarily stopped what he was doing to have a good look at Chenle. “You know how I take night shifts on Wednesdays and Saturdays? He comes at exactly 9PM to order his “death wish”, as Renjun Hyung calls it.”

“That doesn’t explain why he’s here this morning.” Renjun answers.

“His training schedule changed.”

Confused, Chenle looked at him. “And you know this because?”

“We talk occasionally. Nights here at the Bean Corner are not as crowded as you think. Sometimes it’s just me, and him. Maybe he thought that I'm totally rad and enjoyed my company.” Jisung said with a proud smile.

With a scrunched nose, Chenle retorts disgustedly “Yeah yeah. Eat my shorts!” 

Renjun can’t help but smile at the bickering kids. But his mind kept going back to that one word Jisung said. Training. Training for what? What does he do? Why does he need to train at night? He doesn’t want to accept it but he’s definitely curious about this mysterious tall guy.

His eyes wandered the coffeehouse, and eventually it landed on the clock radio on top of the counter. 5:24PM. He didn’t notice that he’s been here for almost 30 minutes now. He needs to get home quick before Hyuck arrives at his apartment at 6PM.

“I really need to bounce now.” as he stands up from his chair and wears his bag. 

Chenle, without any progress at cleaning the tables, stops yet again and looks at the older. “So you’ll pay him back yourself, tomorrow?”

The older stops right before he gets out of the cafe, door already opened, letting the sounds of the busy streets of the city drown the other sounds inside the coffeehouse. He said with a tinge of hope, “Let’s see what the universe decides on.” as the boy finally walks out of the building.

____________________________________________________________________________

Hyuck released an audible sound with hints of disgust as his best friend comes out from his room wearing something that is too low for his standards.

“Oh no sir. You are not wearing grody clothing when you’re coming with me.” he stood up and went near his friend.

“What’s wrong with this?”

“Everything… Duh.” with exaggerated hand movements, Hyuck expressed his aversion towards that particular clothing item. “I’ll be picking your clothes for you.”

“What?!” shocked, Renjun shouts as he trails his best friend who is now inside his bedroom, digging inside his cabinet.

"Shhh! Take a chill pill, and let me do my thing."

Hyuck moves the clothes hung, one by one, to have a better look. Right before he lost his mind with the amount of lame outfits his best friend owns, he found something.  
He pulled out a bright purple turtleneck, and hurled it onto Renjun’s arms, who frantically caught it. The boy looked at it for a second. 

“I cannot wear this.”

“Yes you will. I won’t let my best friend be a fashion wreck.” Hyuck answers as he gives him a black blazer. “Now, I will wait for you outside.” 

“Ugh!”

“Oh and one more thing.” Hyuck looks back at him to take off the smaller’s glasses, putting it on top of the checkered sheets, “You’ll look gnarlier without it.” and went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Renjun was left inside, with no other choice but to change. However, he still took the glasses on his bed, and pocketed it. 

After he was finished changing, he walked out of the room, and saw Hyuck who was now sitting comfortably on his couch, munching, yet again, a plate of biscuits. A few moments later, his friend looks at him. 

"Whoa. I knew my taste wouldn't fail me." shaking his head slowly, face filled with amusement. 

"You look like one helluva snack there." 

"Stop being cheesy, it's totally unbearable." 

Both the boys, after making sure that they’re ready for the night, went out of the apartment, and straight to the very familiar gray, Jeep Cherokee XJ. 

“Isn’t this...”

“Yup. It was Mr. Lee’s, now Jeno’s, jeep.”

The eyes of the smaller boy, sparkled with nostalgia, as he sees that the same jeep which brings back tons of memories, is now parked right in front of him. He remembered the free rides, camps, and even just strolls around their neighborhood in Waymore. The vehicle was too close to his heart as he reminisced those moments. Just the 3 of them, him, Hyuck, and Jeno, driving around town, windows open, while singing along to songs by Journey, Queen, and David Bowle. You can say that this jeep was there in their highs and lows, because hand in hand with the happy memories, were flashbacks of hurt, rejection, and denial. 

“This just feels like the old times, isn’t it?” Renjun says, trying to suppress the choking feeling of emerging tears. Of joy? Of sadness? The boy wasn’t too sure, but it did make him emotional. 

In his peripheral, he sees his friend, nodding in agreement, looking like he’s on a trip as well down the memory lane.

Moments later, he turns around to look at Hyuck. 

“Who’s going to drive?” Renjun asked, feeling much better than seconds ago.

“Me, of course.” as the brown-haired boy hurriedly gets inside the jeep, opening the door to the passenger seat for his friend.

“Oh no. Please don’t kill me.”

“Duh… I’m the best driver back at Waymore.”

Renjun just rolled his eyes, showing his disbelief, as he jumped up to get inside the jeep.

“Where are we heading?” the smaller asked as he buckled himself. Unlike before, there is this bubbling feeling of excitement brewing in his gut. After months of living his “city life” in solitude, inside his apartment, or inside the pale walls of his office, he didn’t notice that a part of him longs for these distant memories of late night drives, sudden hangouts-all while forgetting about his worries through cans of beer, and a bag of chips. 

“You’ll see.” Hyuck said, starting the jeep. Moments later, they were on their way.

Renjun savoured the view of the busy streets of Tennon. It felt different seeing the streets at night here on the road, than from the small window of his apartment. He can feel the damp air of the cold night a lot stronger. He can hear the shouts of young people at the sidewalks a lot better. He can see the bright spotlights, and neon signs on top of shops a lot clearer. 

It was frightening to venture out of his very comfortable box, or to shy away from his traditional lifestyle of eat-work-and sleep. But the feeling was also liberating. It felt like the shackles, attached to his limbs, that kept him from enjoying his youth, were suddenly released as he breaks through his repetitive daily life.

Hyuck stops in front of a low-building. Its facade, facing a spacious parking lot, almost filled with vehicles, and young adults, chatting with each other or walking towards the building. The structure was decorated with bright neon lights, and a big beaming sign that read ‘Zza-Brew Bar and Arcade, which Renjun thinks is a particularly odd name.  
The taller looked at Renjun, eyes filled with eagerness to feel the night.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Renjun took a deep breath, releasing it, together with the remaining tension, and nervousness inside his system, as he simply nods.

Both of them got out of their car, walking straight to the door. As they opened it, the sound of chatters, music, and the faint sound of plates and silverware hitting each other. It took Renjun a while to readjust his eyesight. Once he saw it more clearly, he marvelled at the look of the place. A spacious dance floor, with colorful lights coming from different areas, occupied the center. At his right side, he could see an order station, serving a variety of choices, from pizzas and chips, to sodas and beer. Seating areas were scattered at the side of the dance floor. At his left peripheral, he could see a bunch of chunky machines with a blinking monitor, and a small stool placed in front of it. Renjun gravitated towards the machines, it was new for him. Curiosity creeped into his senses, so he started walking, until Hyuck pulled his wrist.

“Let’s look for a table first.” Hyuck tried to shout to his friend. The loudness inside the bar made it hard for them to hear each other.

Renjun followed his best friend, who is now walking towards a table near the window. When they reached it, they both sat, facing each other.

Once they are settled, Renjun lets his eyes wander around the place. Looking at the flashy lights, at the chattering people in totally rad clothing, at the bodies moving tirelessly on the dance floor. He never felt anything more exhilarating than this.

He looks back to his friend who was looking at his wrist watch and outside the window, repeatedly. When the taller one saw his friend looking back at him, he gave him a smile and asked..

“So.. How’s the place?”

“I like it. I never felt as excited as this before. How did you even find this place?” he asked back, clasping his hands on top of the table.

Hyuck smiled, “Well, we had this nice neighbor at our apartment, his name was Mark. He helped us lift some things when we moved in. I asked him this morning if he knows a place to have a chill night, he recommended this one.” 

Renjun nods at the answer. 

“Hyuck, I am so sorry I’m late.”

The very familiar voice rang in Renjun’s ear. It was a voice he didn’t know he longed to hear. Stiffened with shock, he tried his best to look at the guy, standing beside his seat. He met those familiar dark brown eyes, looking straight at him laced with surprise.

“Renjun?”

He found it weird to see those lips, saying his name, with a hint of longing that he doesn't want to believe, when those same pair of lips released words that hurt him. The smaller basked through the sight of those eyes. The same dark brown orbs, that looked at him with sadness and rejection almost a year ago. 

"Jeno." keeping his stare at the black haired boy. 

The way he said it wasn't to acknowledge the presence of the boy standing beside him. It was his way of telling himself that the Jeno he's been trying to contact, he's been sending letters to, with no reply, is right in front of him, in his full glory. He didn't deny that a part of him is happy to see him again, but it was overshadowed by the amount of hurt, disappointment, and sadness he had gone through his first months here in the city just because of this particular Lee Jeno. 

They kept staring, eyes heavy with emotions, shock, surprise, longing, sadness, and regret. Emotions that even people around them could feel just by looking at the two.  
"I think, I'll order for us." Hyuck said as he stood up from his seat. "Why don't you sit down, and catch up with each other?" as he pulled Jeno by the arm, and made him on the couch. 

Renjun took his eyes off the black haired boy once Hyuck was gone. He looked at the dance floor to clear his mind, and stop himself from emotionally breaking down.  
"How are you?"

Renjun chuckles, bitterly. 

"Funny you're asking me that, when all I did was update you through my letters. Have you even read them?" 

"You already stopped sending them a few months ago…"

"So you received them. But have you read them?" voice heavier than earlier, anger faintly scratching the sound. 

Jeno remained silent. He just stared at the boy in front of him, eyes full of regret. 

Renjun pinched his index finger as a n attempt to overpower the pain he felt. 

“How are you?” he asked. Voice laced with sarcasm.

“I’m fine." Jeno tried to look as happy as he could, ignoring the other questions of the boy in front of him.  
"I missed you Renjun.” sincerity dripping in every word.

"Then why didn't you write me back? Why didn't you stop by last night to see me at my apartment?"

Still no words from Jeno.

The smaller couldn't understand how despite the loudness of the place, the silence was still deafening, moreover, it's shattering his heart into pieces. He shaked his head.

"What am I to you? Just because I'm your friend, and you know I liked you, you think you could already play around my feelings?" slightly shouting, because the music became louder. 

Jeno whispered something, but Renjun wasn't able to hear it because of the loud music. 

"What?" 

It took a while before Jeno could answer, "I said, don't shout here." 

Renjun felt a tear roll out, followed by another one, and another. His vision blurred as he felt more angry. Tried to swallow his tears back, but he couldn't. So he stood up, and left Jeno alone on the table. He walked to the restroom, ignoring the stares he's been garnering from the people around the arcade. Renjun doesn't care right now.

As he entered the restroom he locked it, and stared at the mirror, trying to calm himself by breathing. He promised himself to not cry for a boy, but here he was, in a new place, crying his eyes out for a boy. Just when he thought this night was supposed to be a good one, this happened. So much for breaking his routine. 

Minutes later, when Renjun felt calmer, he washed his face, and dried with toilet paper. He looked at his reflection, as he vowed that he'll enjoy the night, despite Lee Jeno, despite his unfinished comic scenes, despite that embarrassing event with a mysterious guy. He’ll drown himself with the lively night.

He took out his glasses from his pocket and wore it. Renjun felt safer with those lenses blocking his eyes, it felt like it was his only shield from the cruel judgment of the people around him. The boy doesn’t need it, his vision is okay, he can see everything clearly, but it weirdly feels safer whenever he wears it. Though it was not a mask, the feeling wasn’t that far. 

The walls of that cramped restroom became suffocating, because of dim lights, and muffled music from outside, he decided to go out, with no idea where to go. 

As soon as he got out of the room, loud music, again, filled his senses. Vibration of the loudspeakers can be felt up until his knees. Bodies on the dancefloor are still busy moving to the beat, bumping to every other person within their perimeter. Posse or cliques, surrounding different tables, sharing a chat, or a box of pizza, just genuinely enjoying the night. Couples, with lips intact, can also be seen around the area, though Renjun wasn’t surprised. As his eyes wandered the place, it was caught by the chunky machines, not too far from his spot. Curiosity, yet again, bubbled within the boy. 

So, his nimble feet led him there. Along the neon lights scattered around the area, he walked, silently observing other people, pushing buttons, moving a stick, inserting quarters everytime they finished a game. Then he stopped, in front of a vacant machine, displaying a group of blinking letters,

“Pac-man” he whispered. It wasn’t the first time he heard of it. He heard it a lot in radios, and how it became a huge phenomenon to kids, and young adults alike. But he did not expect a yellow monster, chasing oddly shaped, colorful ghosts. Despite his thoughts, and judgments, he still sat at the low stool. Took out a quarter from his pocket, inserting it into the machine.

Every move of the joystick, every push of the button, everytime his character accidentally bumps a colored ghost, was a new experience. He lost count of the times he died, the amount of times he ate a ghost, the amount of times he took out a quarter to insert it to the machine. He forgot how many times he already saw the screen flash, game over, insert a coin, or new game, but he still played. Every game, he could feel his heart race, as he moved the yellow character around the maze, eating dots and fruits along its path. He was excited, as his fingers held the stick tight, eyes following its every move. 

Renjun was focused. Everything around him became muffled, he doesn't hear the loud music, nor the chatting people, nor the sounds of the other machines. He didn’t even notice the figure who sat beside him. 

Not, until he bumped into a colored ghost, and the screen displayed a new set of words, along with a long list of names and numbers.

“New high score...” the person beside him whispered.

So, Renjun looked towards the guy beside him, sitting on a low stool in front of a vacant machine. He was met with the oddly familiar blonde highlights in a perfectly styled hair. The boy smiled at him. 

“So we meet again, pretty boy.”

Renjun’s eyes widened in shock as he slowly released the stick from his fingers. 

“Oh god please. Not today.”

They looked at each other, the guy still smiling happily. While Renjun looks at him with bewilderment.

“Are you here to ask me to pay?”

“Wait what?” the guy in front of him asked, confused.

“Hold on, let me just get my wallet.” the smaller stated as he stands up, looking for his wallet.

“What do you mean?”

“I might’ve left in the car. I’ll just get it quick.” when he started walking, Jaemin reached for his arms to stop him. When Renjun stopped, he released it real quick.

“Can you listen for a second?” 

The mysterious guy sighed heavily.

“I’m not here for that.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because this place is popular?” 

Renjun didn’t like the sarcasm. But cannot stop himself from looking at how the lights bounced off the guys face, accentuating his cheeks, his lips, and his long eyelashes. Renjun was in awe. This guy sure is handsome.

The guy released a laugh, snapping Renjun back to his reality. He saw the man reaching out his hand. “I’m Jaemin. I believe we met earlier this morning?”

“And I don't care.”

He started walking away as he thought about the weird encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for dragging this chapter too long, I wanted to focus on the setting first. Renjun and Jaemin will still have a lot of time for sure. I hope you enjoyed it, please share your thoughts through my cc  
> https://curiouscat.qa/fanboy_nct
> 
> You can also find me on twitter  
> @jaeminit0_


End file.
